


By the candle light

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre get wrangled into helping Sonny move house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the candle light

“I can’t believe I got stuck in this.” Deirdre said, her tone slightly whiney. Sonny rolled his eyes.   
“Your parents volunteered you to help me move into my new apartment. Blame them, not me.”   
Deirdre huffed and mumbled to herself.   
“Look. This isn’t my idea of fun either, but there’s not much to move, I promise. I live pretty simply.”  
“That much is obvious.” Deidre snapped, glancing at the small number of boxes in the backseat.   
Sonny then turned the music up loud, and focused on the road. 

He’d decided to move into River Heights as Nancy was always talking about how it was the perfect place to live.   
“It’s pretty, the people are so friendly, and I live there.” Nancy had said, with a giggle. 

Sonny had been looking for a place to live. He was beginning to tire of the constant traveling. And he was beginning to think he was just running away from his problems. He bought a small apartment in River Heights to see if he could remain in one place for more than a couple of months.   
The apartment building came into sight, and Sonny pulled up out the front of it. He and Deirdre worked in silence, moving the boxes into the apartment.   
Soon their work was done, and it was a warm summer evening. Deirdre sighed, wiping her brow. 

“Is that futon what you’re going to sleep on?” She asked.   
“Yeah. I’ve always slept on one.”   
Deirdre nodded, looking around the studio apartment. The boxes were piled up and Sonny was starting to go through them.   
“Thanks for helping me.” Sonny grinned, and Deirdre had to admit her heart flipped slightly. Sonny was very attractive, with his dark eyes and a lopsided smile.   
“You’re welcome. I might go now.” 

Then the lights went out. Deirdre screamed. Sonny reached for her, and held her.  
“It’s just the power.” He looked out the window. “It’s out all over town.”   
Deirdre whined slightly. “Really? How am I supposed to go home now?”  
“You don’t. Just stay here. I have some candles.”   
Sonny found and lit the candles around the room. Deirdre sat down on the floor, and Sonny sat with her.  
“It’s alright. You can stay here tonight. I’ll sleep on the floor.”   
Deirdre shook her head. “No way. It’s your place. You can sleep on the futon. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

Sonny couldn’t help but notice by the candle light, Deirdre’s hair shone brightly. It had been a warm day so she was wearing cut-off shorts, and a low-cut top. Her skin was lightly tanned. Without thinking, Sonny reached for Deirdre’s hand.   
She looked at him with surprise, but let him hold her hand. It felt nice to have someone hold her hand for a bit. Deirdre moved closer to Sonny, smelling his cologne. He smelt spicy and musky. She reached up to touch his face. Then their lips met.   
The power didn’t come back on until morning. But they found something to do until then.


End file.
